micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Ikonia
Ikonia (/ˈikonia/ Iy-k-oh-n-ee-a), more commonly known as the Kingdom of Ikonia, is a micronation with an absolute monarchy government composed of cities and towns[http://ikonia.ml/info/?x=363&y=90 Information of Ikonia, November 24th, 2018], and two other territories. Ikonia is mainly located in Davenport, Florida, with the King living in the Royal Residence. The nation was founded on 19 October 2018 and is surrounded by the city of Davenport in Florida. It has a surface area of 13.32 acres and a population of 15 full citizens, of whom all are territorial residents. It is solely based on an absolute monarchy as it is the most common government in micronations. The Kingdom's form of government is an Absolute monarchy, defined by the Declaration of IndependenceKoehler, Cameron."Declaration of Independence " Florida, 19 October 2018. Retrieved on 7 December 2018.. The current King of Ikonia is HM Cameron Koehler, who has ruled Ikonia since it was founded. The Kingdom consists of one city, and one town, Uvenia, and Rokia. The Kingdom's total size has increased throughout its history, starting out with 0.12 acres as provinces of the Royal Residence. All Ikonian citizens speak english. Etymology In October 2018, the King of Ikonia came up with the name by putting his dog and national mascot of Ikonia, Niko (dog) in an anagram creator, and the result was Ikon, he then added the -ia to the end to be more formal. History Reign of Cameron Koehler Main points The Kingdom of Ikonia was founded by Cameron Koehler on 19 October 2018 after showing interest in a video about micronation Molossia, Cameron believed having a micronation would benefit himself and his family, and wrote the Declaration of Independence on October 19th, 2018. Era of Foundation The Era of Foundation is dated to begin on 19 October 2018, the day when the Kingdom of Ikonia declared independence from the United States as the Kingdom of Ikonia. HM Cameron Koehler proclaimed himself the nation's first Monarch, and his brother, Troy Koehler was appointed to the Treasury Of Ikonia. The King of Ikonia then wrote basic acts for the treasury, created ministries and so forth. On Friday 7 December 2018, Ikonia's letter of micronations and declaring themselves as a nation was sent to the governor of Florida, Rick Scott. A huge amount of acts and rulings were passed during this era, which lasted for just over two months - the most rulings passed during any era. It was then that the Kingdom starting engaging in diplomacy. Foreign relations The Kingdom of Ikonia establishes and maintains diplomatic relations with other nations through the Foreign Office, led by the Ministry. The Minister has the power to grant "states of friendship" and tacit recognition, but official recognition of another nation can only be granted by the monarch. Ikonia has since sought diplomatic relations mainly through the MicroWiki Community, but also holds friendly relations with other nations such as Molossia. Ikonia has friendly diplomatic relations with several small nations, including but by no means limited to Duschvaria, and many others. Ikonia's king, HM Cameron Koehler is the current President of the Concordat of Micronational Leagues, and serves as the main judicial and executive power of the Concordat. Administrative divisions Ikonia is comprised of three separate pieces of land. The most populated territory, Uvenia - the Ikonia capital - consists of the Royal Residence, a residential property. Official citizenship documents are given to known citizens of Ikonia by His Majesty himself. Official license plates of Ikonia are given to registered owners of automobiles by His Majesty, IK standing for Ikonia and the G standing for government. The left side image should always be the flag, the right side image shall be a branch of army, organization, or agency the Ikonian government is affiliated with. The license plate should be shown on all cars in Ikonia at all times. If a license plate holder of Ikonia alters a plate in any way possible, the Supreme Court of Ikonia can step in and conform a investigation. The current map of Ikonia consists of the provinces and all other territory currently owned by Ikonia. Government Ikonia is an royal monarchy ruled by the House of Koehler. The Throne is officially hereditary. HM King Cameron Koehler is head of state as Monarch, and holds the most vast, executive, legislative, and judicial powers. He can not be held accountable to any members of the government as it is an Absolute monarchy, under his ruling. On a daily basis, most executive power is exercised by the Monarch and the Ministers, with the Supreme Judge of Ikonia helping to judiciary cases involving criminals and prosecutions of Ikonia. The part of Ikonia under the control of the central government is split into administrative districts of one Cities and one Towns, each run by a representative. The uninhabited areas of land in which law is when possible enforced by a representative. In practice, Town and Cities generally are legislated by the King if possible. The Kingdom of Ikonia also contains two Crown Dependencies, which fall under the direct and absolute authority of the Monarch, with Representatives usually being appointed to represent him and exercise his power; the cities of Gironia and Pasteque. Ministries *Treasury - led by the Secretary of Treasury, responsible for managing the income and revenue of the Kingdom through fundraising and legal fines, and for the financial policy of the Kingdom. *Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Ikonia) - led by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, responsible for maintaining diplomatic relations with other nations. *Ministry of Administration - led by the Minister of Administration, responsible for the implementation of government acts and, together with the Treasury, the funding of the Ikonian Armed Forces to pass battle plans as well. Members of the Government File:IKONportrait.png| HM King Cameron Koehler: Monarch Commander-in-chief File:IKONpm.png| Troy Koehler: Secretary of Treasury Ambassador to the United States File:IKONhaydenportrait.png| Hayden Ford: Secretary of Military Supreme Judge File:IKONgiannaportrait.png| Gianna Cardone: Minister of Administration Military The Armed Forces of Ikonia are the military of the Kingdom of Ikonia, administered and partially funded by the Treasury Of Ikonia. The main branch of the AFOI is the Ikonian National Army, founded in October 2018. There are currently four enlisted soldiers in the Ikonian Armed Forces: 3 in the Army, and one (the monarch himself) in the Air Force. The AFOI can also rely on various foreign volunteers from the state of Florida, and the United States, making the potential overall military strength of the Kingdom better. The flag of the military is based off the Ikonian flag. It consists of the Gadsden flag with the snake, the crown representing His Majesty and the blue background that stands for loyalty. References External links *Official website *YouTube channel Category:Ikonia Category:Micronations Category:American micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdoms Category:Founded in 2018 Category:English-speaking regions Category:Secessionist micronations Category:North American Micronations